Secreto Uno
by ironwoman6234
Summary: Wally hurts Kuki and Nigel tries to fix things, but in order to do so he has to tell one of his most deepest and darkest secerets something he never dared to tell anyone. the title means secret one no this story is not in spanish and please please R


Secreto Uno

**Wally hurts Kuki and Nigel tries to fix things, but in order to do so he has to tell one of his most deepest and darkest secrets something he never dared to tell anyone.**

**Lol here is one of my favorite lines from the oh so evil FATHER mwahaha:**

"**First off I would like to thank Grandma Stuffens for ****NOT**** providing the catering at the Super Villan Convention". **

**That always makes me laugh well on with the story :)**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

It was a quiet day in the treehouse and to the five kids living in it today seemed like the most boring day in the history of the world, but things were about to get a little interesting.

"Where is the cruddy remote of all the days to lose the darn thing", complained the short blonde australlian we all know and love numbuh 4.

"Did you check under the couch", suggested numbuh 2 the teams 2x4 technology officer who was flipping though a yipper comic.

"Yes", numbuh 4 said throwing pillows aside.

"How about next to the tv".

"Yes"!!

"In the fridge".

"No", he said making his way to the kitchen. "Wait, whot the crud would it be in the fridge for", he questioned.

"I don't know, but while your there will your grab me a soda I'm parched", numbuh 2 jestured by putting his hand on his chest.

"Ugh, seriously numbuh 2 you are no help at all", he was getting annoyed when suddenly the youngest team member a black haired japenese girl skipped into the room.

"Hija guys watcha doing", numbuh 3 asked cheerfully.

"Well I was tring to enjoy my reading peacefully while numbuh 4 here was having a panic attack about not finding the remote", numbuh 2 answered.

"Attack did someone say we're under attack", the bald leader numbuh 1 ran in full of sweat on the verge of hyperventalating.

"Chill boss we ain't unda attack numbuh 2's jus playin right", the down to earth numbuh 5 tried calming there uptight workaholic leader.

"Silly I've had the remote all morning", numbuh 3 giggled and waved the device in front of numbuh 4's face.

"Whoy the crud didn't you tell meh, io"ve been searching this treehouse all day and you had it the whole time", his ears were steaming.

"Well excuse me the one in my room needs new batteries, and you said you checked the whole house when you never once stepped foot into my room smart one", she remarked.

"Are you callin meh dumb and whoy would I wanna step foot into that girly death trap you call a room", he started getting red and both there voices growing louder.

"In a way yes if you had checked my room it would of saved you the trouble of running around the whole tree house".

"Dumb DUMB", he screamed," the only thing dumb around here is you and those stupid rainbow dorkies you call toys when acctually they're just plan gay"!

"Leave them out of this this is between me and you and if anything should be called gay it should be you mister I hate all girls and anything GRILIE", the gang watched in horror and disbelief of their teammates argument.

"Your right you know whots even gayer", he was in her face.

"Oh yeah what", she yelled back down.

"The fact that oi acctually aloud moiself to fall for the most girliest most annoing most positivly dumb girl in the history of the world now that is gay", everyone stared in shock.

"Oh yeah and who would that be", she was scared that it might be another girl yet utterlly hurt if it was her.

"You you you YOUUU!!", he screamed in her face.

She was on the verge of tears as she clenched her hands into fists tring to find the words that would hurt him twice as bad.

"Well if you think liking me is so stupid why don't you do both of us a favor and STOP!", she had a hard time saying that last part because of the lump forming in her throat.

"Maybe oi will", he declared.

"Fine and Wallabee".

"Whot", he was confused at what she could possibly still have to say to him

"I never want to speak to you ever again", she cried storming out of the room leaving everyone speechless.

"Aw Kuki", Abby cried running toward the hallway "jerk", she said under her breath yet loud enough so that numbuh 4 could here.

"Wow numbuh 4 I mean you've said some harsh stuff before but man this…this just takes the cake", numbuh 2 said following behind the two girls, but he stopped at the door and said,"oh and you know how I've always wanted you to tell her well not like this",he shook his head and walked out of the room leaving just Wally and Nigel.

Wally stood there still tring to take in everything that had just happened.

"What have oi done", he muttered to himself.

"Numbuh four come with me", numbuh 1 said exiting the living room. Numbuh 4 followed Nigel to his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Care to explain what was going through your head when you decided to crush numbuh 3 like that", he eyed numbuh 4 who was staring at the floor hands shoved in his pockets.

"oi..oi honestly don't know", he stuttered.

"Well then who does because while you were out there yelling over the stupidest thing ever and breaking a poor girls heart you looked like you knew exatally what you were doin", Nigel was getting pretty mad thought Wally and he had every right considering all the things he said just moments ago."Why would you say that".

"You wanna know why".

"WHY".

"Because oi'm an idiot that's why", he breathed hard. They starred at each other for a few moments in silence.

"I would be a good friend and tell you your not but we all know that I'd be lying", Nigel broke the silence.

"Good cause oi wouldn"t of deserved it just like oi don't deserve Kuki", a small tear formed in the corner of his eye but he didn't dare let it fall.

"Numbuh 4….".

"She probably hates moi guts oi don't blame her oi"d hate meh too".

"Wally I think anyone would agree you just made one of the biggest mistakes ever, but I also know that if you apoligize to Kuki and a explain to her how you've been feeling she'll forgive you".

"Yeah roight why would she forgive meh why would anyone".

"Because she likes you numbuh 4 and If you didn't know that well",he paused for a short moment to gather his thoughts then continued,"You know numbuh 4 I never told anyone and was hopeing I never would, but there was a time when I had a small crush on Kuki', he confessed blushing a deep shade of pink. The blonde shot his head up.

"Whot whot happened why'd you stop", numbuh 4 asked feeling completely shocked yet utter hate for numbuh 1 at the same time.

"I realized she wanted someone else at first I was a little hurt ,but then I saw the way she looked at you and how you were always willing to put your life at risk just for her and I couldn't of been happier fo the two of you, so now she is just but of a little sister to me."

Numbuh 4 couldn't stop thinking of the countless times he saved Kuki and how she was always extra girlie around him even though sometimes it annoyed him and yet he adored her.

"I think you know what you need to do numbuh 4", numbuh 1 said leading him to the door," oh and hurt Kuki again well our next talk may not be so pleasant", then shut the door.

He ran down the hall and stood in front of the purple curtain with a 3 one it.

"Well here goes everything oi've got ", said then knocked on the wood,"Ehhem um err Kuki".

He waited, but all he heard was giggles and thought it was ok to go in. As he entered the room numbuh 3 starred down at the pillow she was hugging and numbuh 5 folded her arms and glared at him.

"Err..could I talk to you Kuki', he hesitated.

"Numbuh 5 would you please give us a moment", she asked in a low sadened voice.

"Sure thang girl", with that numbuh 5 got up and walked out of the room leaving the two operatives in silence.

It was quiet in the room crowded with moutains of stuffed animals. "How can she breath with all these things", he thought as he searched for the right words to start his apology.

"Um Kuki oi um…ehhem", he cleared his throat.

"Wanted to say oi'm s..sorry for being..a jerk and all, oi didn't mean to say those things oi said", he looks at her playing with her sleeve covered hands. " Look oi don't expect ya to forgive meh, but oi just wanted you to know oi really am sorry", he looked at her again she was still looking down no reply. "Well um see ya around Kooks", he got up and and made his way to her door.

"So does this mean you still like me or you…", she paused not knowing how to put this.

"Of course oi do Kuki oi could never stop no matter how much oi try", he sat back down next to her.

"No,but do you like like-like like-like[from operation slumber]me", she looked at him with angelic eyes.

"Yes always have always will", he put his arm around her waist and took one hand in his. "And nothing not even a stupid fight could ever change that", she smiled at him and then Wallabee Beatles did something he never saw coming, but only had dreamed of he kissed Kuki Sanban's soft lips and the best thing that ever happened to him happened…..she kissed him back.

They walked out of that room hand in hand to the main tv room everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the couple.

"I knew they couldn't stay mad at each other for long" numbuh 2 sighed at the sight of the two love birds.

"Wadda go Wally", numbuh 1 smiled knowing his work had been done and the rest of the day went on peacfully that is until the Toilinator tried to flood the treehouse.

-

-

-

-

**And here yet another favorite qoute of mine from operation H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F.**

"**Hey whos cooking hamburgers", sniffes numbuh 1.**

"**I don't know about hamburgers but yo buns are burning", points numbuh 5 as numbuh 1 starts to run in panic.**

**Hehe don't you just love when numbuh 4 and Mr. Sanban fight it makes me wonder what happens when they become inlaws or what kinda parent numbuh 4 is gunna be!! Well thanks for reading now go REVIEW please please with a cherry on top!**


End file.
